A Turtle Christmas tale
by Ramica
Summary: The turtles never really celebrated Christmas...until a year that Santa got in trouble and needed the aid of some eight year old ninja's in training to save the Holiday.
1. Chapter 1

**A Turtle Christmas Tale**

**Rated K+**

**Disclaimer:** I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Prologue:**

I leaned against the light post watching the snow flakes fall past my face and all around me in a wild race to beat each other to the ground. I loved Christmas, and snow. I just loved this time of year, the hope it brought to so many, the smiles on people's faces, even as they hustled by with their arms laden with numerous bright coloured packages. The bells ringing from people standing on corners collecting money for the poor, and down and out. The bright decorations, and lights that seemed to rival any neon sign in the city. The promise of a new day, with a new year just around the corner.

I huddled down in my thick jacket and jammed my hat further over my head readjusting my scarf. I shivered a bit from the cold, before moving on along the street looking in store windows. I saw a man dressed in a Santa suit, sitting on his throne with a young child perched on his lap bawling her eyes out at the scary man with the bushy white beard. I knew this same child had probably begged to see Santa for ages, and now was overcome by him.

I thought about the time I and my brothers hadn't known anything about Santa, or Christmas. Our father if he knew, probably couldn't scrounge up enough for Christmas for us, see we had it pretty hard, we couldn't expect charity and knowing dad, he probably wouldn't take it even if he could...well maybe he would, he'd swallow his pride for us, just like he'd swallow Don's brief attempts at cooking when he was younger. It was just we didn't look like people so we couldn't exactly get, the handouts in the soup line and things that many people can go to when they are getting the short end of the stick as it were.

No, our father had four boys to care for, all of us the same age and we lived on what scraps we could find. So Christmas was an unheard of concept for us, through our early years. In fact we might have stayed ignorant to the fact if it wasn't for one thing that happened when we turned eight, our dad started getting us to help him with scavenging. Don had found a small TV at one point during one of his trips out and had lugged it back with Splinter's help. For ages Don fiddled and played with that TV, scowling muttering to himself and then one day, it was a miracle he got that TV to actually work.

It was the first TV we ever owned but not the last one. It was through this TV we got to watch the Christmas specials like Rudolph, Frosty and the Grinch, movies like Miracle on 34 st. and the Christmas carol with Ebenezer Scrooge. It was through TV we learned about Santa and his wonderful mission to bring toys to good kids all around the world. That is except for us, Santa might know if you were good or bad, sleeping or awake but he sure didn't know about four turtle boys living in a sewer of New York.

But you know we learned about Santa, and he also learned about us...let me tell you a story.

TBC


	2. Chapter 1 Talk of Santa

**A Turtle Christmas Tale**

**Disclaimer: **I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonian

**Chapter One: Talk of Santa**

Mike laid sprawled on his plastron watching another Christmas special this one a Charlie Brown Christmas, he laughed as Sally announced "All I want is what I've got coming to me. All I want is my fair share." He turned to see Leo coming out of the kitchen, from setting the table "Hey Leo ya think if we write a letter to Santa he'll come?"

Raph snorted and smacked Mike, he was at the moment sitting cross legged next to his brother "Santa is for human kids Mike."

"Nu-uh Raph he's for all the good kids, which leaves you out" Mike retorted sticking his tongue out at his brother.

"If that's so how come Santa's never come?" Raph demanded.

Mike scowled, "Maybe he doesn't know bout us Raph, that's why we gotta tell him. When Santa finds out he will give us even more this year" Mike proclaimed sitting up a gleam in his eye.

"Yeah but Santa is supposed ta know everythin" Raph argued the point. "That's why he don't come is cause he's for people not us." He grouched miserably, crossing his arms over his plastron and scowling petulantly at the rag rug under him. "Face it Mikey Santa don't come fer turtles."

Mike sniffed, "Why not? We're kids too."

Leo came over glowering at Raph " You can try writing to Santa." He suggested kindly.

"But what if Raph is right and Santa don't come for turtles, what's wrong with turtles?" Mike gasped starting to ramble on " I don't see anything the matter with us. We're not all that different are we? Why doesn't Santa want to see us, doesn't he know that turtles are the best and that turtles deserve gifts for bein' good even more maybe then people do." He spoke so quickly and all in one breath it was hard for any of his brother's to even know what he was saying.

Don looked up from a book he was reading, in Master Splinter's rocking chair, he marked the book with a scrap of paper, "Santa doesn't deliver to turtles because turtles normally sleep through winter. We used to spend lots of time sleeping when we got cold" He stated, calmly, though his brow furrowed as if under great concentration as he tried to remember an event from way back when he was real little.

Splinter entered the living room "My sons, turn off the TV and go wash up for dinner."

Mike heaved himself to his feet and clicked off the TV before following after his brothers to wash up in the small bathroom. He was hungry and he wondered what they'd be having for supper. He came in to see five small bowls of soup and a half sandwich for each of them. "Soup again?" he moaned, "I wanted real food."

Splinter chuckled, as he turned bushy eyebrows raised, "Soup is real food my son, it is healthy for you, providing lots of nutrients your growing bodies need. Not only that it helps keep you warm in the cold weather," he explained kindly, "Now come sit down and eat, and I will tell you of a special surprise for all of you."

The four turtles glanced at one another and quickly scrambled to get sitting first, grabbing their brothers and hauling him back or trying to punch and elbow their way past in the mad scramble.

"Ouch that hurt."

"Me first."

"No fair."

"Get your elbow out of my eye."

Splinter's jaw tightened and with a quick stride, seeming almost to float, the ninja Master closed the gap between him and his sons and he quickly separated the jostling fighting turtles with quick deft moves of his stick. The rat's hair bristled as he drew himself up straighter, "Now try that again. Walk calmly to your chairs and sit down" he barked, keeping his tone firm, he shot a dirty look at his four sons as he towered over them. Scrutinizing him as they all meekly filed past to their seats.

Leo gulped and seeing the look on his father's face did a quick bow, "Yes sensei, sorry Sensei." he said.

Raph made kissing noises and was rewarded with a light smack of the cane on his shell.

"That is enough Raphael" Splinter warned.

Finally, when all the boys were sitting in place Splinter sighed with relief. He muttered a very soft, "kids" under his breath as he moved to the head of their small table and sat down.

For a few minutes they ate in silence, but Mike was squirming around anxiously in his chair, causing Splinter to give a suspicious look his way, "Is there something wrong Michelangelo?"

"No Master." Mike replied quickly, "I was just wondering what the surprise was...I was thinkin..."

"You don't think, Don does that." Raph corrected, jerking a thumb towards his purple masked brother.

Mike ignored Raph's teasing, "That maybe your surprise was that Santa is going leave us gifts this year for being good," Mike puffed out his chest.

"You aren't good. You and Raph get in the most trouble" Don protested instantly.

"Well Leo tattles all the time, and Sensei says he's good." Mike pointed out.

"Look at all the jokes you play. You aren't very good yourself Mike, didn't you squirt Splinter with shaving cream on one of your trips with him." Leo cut in.

"I **thought **it was whipped cream" Mike said, shrugging and looking embarrassed as he hung his head. Yet a small, and growing grin on his face seemed to suggest other wise.

Splinter clapped his hands "**ENOUGH!**" he yelled, though he didn't care to raise his voice, except under certain circumstances and when his four boys got arguing he had learned shouting to get their attention was often the easiest way to get things back on track.

Splinter gave them a reproving look "Now one at a time my sons, Please remember your manners" he chastised. He turned to Mike, "Now you were saying Michelangelo."

"I thought your surprise was that Santa would come this year and bring us gifts." Mike explained, with a great deal of patience.

Splinter furrowed his brow in puzzlement, "Santa? I'm sorry but I do not know what it is you are talking about." He shrugged uncertainly, " This is not something I have seen or heard of before."

"But your so much older then us Splinter, and you go topside more you must have seen or heard of Santa!" Mike refuted.

"I am older yes, but I do not spend a great deal of time topside mingling with people. You must remember Michelangelo before I came here I lived in Japan with my Master Yoshi." Splinter insisted in a kindly way. "This Santa must be a part of this part of the world."

Don silently spoke up, his voice low, "We learned about Santa from TV. He brings gifts to good kids. There is a lot of shows about Santa and even more things telling people to buy all sorts of stuff for their loved ones for Christmas." Don took a deep breath, "I don't know if Santa is real or not. I remember you told us not everything on TV is real, and I'm pretty sure reindeer can't fly anyway."

"Well most can't but Santa's can" Mike amended for Splinter's sake.

Splinter gave a soft sympathetic smile, " That was not my surprise my son." He said, making a mental note to find out about this Santa that his son had been so taken with, though he doubted that he could afford to buy any gifts for his sons. Money was scarce and what little he managed to find he usually spent on some milk, fresh fruit or certain necessities that one could not obtain through scavenging. Even so they never seemed to have enough of those things. Splinter shoved the Santa thing to the back of his mind for the time being. "I want you all to bundle up very well for we are going topside for training in the park." Splinter smiled, "You will also have a chance to play in the snow."

"Snow?" Mike echoed his eyes growing large, "Real snow Sensei?"

"Yes, that is why you must eat up and don't forget to dress very warmly." Splinter agreed.

The rest of the dinner talk centered around the fact that they would be able to go out and see snow for the first time. Touch, it play with it and enjoy the fun of well snow. Snow on TV looked lots of fun, especially all the things you could do with it.

Of course it took a while to get everyone well suited up in boots and coats, mitts and other warm gear that Splinter had spent much time scavenging and kept hidden in his room. Inevitably one of the turtles, Mike of course, realized he had to go to the washroom as soon as he was all dressed.

"I told you to go before hand." Splinter moaned.

"I didn't have to go then." Mike said.

"You should have tried."

"I did try Master Splinter I only got a couple of drops." Mike stated in all innocence.

So there was nothing to do but strip him down and then bundle him back up again.

XXXX

Central Park looked so different with a sparkling blanket of fresh white snow, lying over the ground. The evergreen trees, boughs hung low with the burden of snow that laid on their branches. It felt cold and there was a strange silence that filled the night air around them. The silence was broken suddenly by the jubilant shouts of four youths as they realized the joy of snowballs. Leo's aim was dead on, and even Don who seemed reluctant to handle or use many weapons had no qualms whatsoever when it came to chucking snow balls at his brothers in retaliation.

Splinter sighed and shook his head, as he watched his sons playing with the energy and exuberance that only the very young seemed to have. He smiled with fatherly, pride as he took in their games. Then chuckling softly to himself the rat bent down and packed a ball of snow between his gloved hands and sent it flying hitting Leonardo. The boys squealed with delight that their father had decided to join in the fun. For awhile being ninja and silent was tossed out the window.

But the ninja Master knew there was a time for silence and a time to be loud, besides that, he was fully aware that his sons would hopefully pay better attention after blowing off some steam, and he had taken them to a fairly quiet area of the park, that was near plenty of trees for hiding in or by if someone should come. Still, he knew that he best not let the games continue for too long, or his sons would get chilled and there would be no time for the lesson at hand. Nor did Splinter want any of his sons catching a chill and a cold.

So after a few minutes of play Splinter called his sons to order and began teaching his sons, ways to travel in the snow and hide their tracks, for their exercise they had to move to a new spot as the snow was fairly trampled down where they had been playing.

Suddenly Splinter's sharp ears caught a sound, "Quickly my sons hide." he ordered.

All of the boys made for the trees, Mike making it to one in a couple of leaps,and scrambling for the highest branches. Leo stayed down long enough to sweep away some of his brother's tracks,as well as his own from a branch off a tree. He scrambled up hiding in the low sweeping branches of a pine tree, waiting for Splinter to give the all clear, Leo shivered just a little. He strained his ears and he was sure he heard a ringing noise like bells. _'So this isn't just one of father's drills.'_ he mused silently to himself.

Splinter nodded his head sure that his sons were now well hidden, the ninja Master himself quickly moved to hide, for the sound was getting closer and his sons were not yet trained enough to handle many dangers, it was far better to wait under cover until all danger had passed.

For a moment there was no sound or sight of any thing unusual, or even normal, all that seemed to be was the silence of the park. Then the jingling of bells came sounding louder and clearer with each passing second then there was a loud yell, and finally two deer like animals landed on the ground near the trees, their red harness decked out in numerous bells, they were pulling a large red sleigh. One of the deer calmly paused and looked back at the sleigh.

"Tornado, Hurricane that is the worst landing ever," came a sharp retort from the large red sleigh with gold lines. A small person decked out in red and green, sat up rubbing his head, he had a small nose and two sharp pointy ears sticking out of his cap. "Your not allowed to laugh at us."

One of the deer grunted and stomped a hoof.

" We are here on an urgent mission but that doesn't mean you could take the liberty of trying to throw us out of the sleigh. Now where is Stena." the irate person insisted, wagging a finger there way.

"Calm down Hans, I'm here. I got thrown in the back." Came a perky voice as a lady version of Han's popped up.

Mike sat wide eyed watching and listening unable to contain himself he dropped down from his hiding spot right in front of the harnessed deer, causing both animals to jump and stand with nostrils flared puffing and blowing while tossing their antlers, the two little people were tossed about again Stena, ended up toppling backwards again, while Hans was jostled and jerked. Mike was oblivious to the fright he caused "Cool, Santa's sleigh and reindeer...but I thought there was more of them, where'd the other deer go?" Mike asked aloud.

Leo smacked the heel of his hand onto his forehead, he had a feeling his father wouldn't be too happy about this.

"Wait a minute, you two aren't Santa did you steal this from him cause if ya did. I'm gonna take it back to him." Mike announced.

Tornado and Hurricane looked at each other and snorted in amusement, bobbing their heads up and down as they pawed the ground kicking up bits of snow under them.

Hans rubbed his neck, shooting a dirty look at the person in front of the sleigh "We did not steal them. We are here on an important mission", he announced with dramatic flair, " Santa is in trouble and he needs help.".

TBC


	3. Chapter 2: To the rescue?

**A Turtle Christmas Tale**

**Disclaimer: **I deny any ownership if any adolescent ( Or chibi) transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter Two: To the rescue?**

Splinter sighed, as he watched Michelangelo leap in front of the sleigh, he rubbed at his tremble with one hand, _' Why is it **that** boy can never stand still?' _He mused, to himself as he silently stepped out from the bush, but maintained a distance from the sleigh , _'at least this time it was not a threat.'_ Yet, he knew as the boy's father he could not shirk responsibility, he had to instill in Michelangelo the importance of staying hidden. "My son, it was not safe to reveal your self."

Mike turned with wide eyes, "But Master, didn't ya hear, Santa needs help. Can we go please?" the youth asked totally oblivious to the fact of what he had done, only focusing his thoughts on what he had learned from Hans.

"**Michelangelo!**" Splinter sharpened his tone, "What if it had been some human from the city, a police officer or perhaps one of the horses that pull carriages through the parks..." Splinter began.

Mike smiled, "Cool, there are **real **horses in the park that do that?" the boy asked eagerly, interrupting his sensei at the mere thought alone and what it meant.

Splinter shook his head, he had a feeling anything he was going say, any lecture he could give would be totally lost on the boy, as Michelangelo could not see what he did was wrong or why, and he was so caught up in the matter that he was paying little or no attention to his father. "Kids!" Splinter muttered making it sound more like a curse.

Mike stared at Hans "Where are Santa's other reindeer, Dasher, Dancer, Prancer, Vixen, Comet, Cu..."

Stena laughed, "We know their names you don't have to tell us. Those reindeer were well known in their time, but people forget that while Santa himself is immortal, his reindeer are not and so they must be bred and the strongest, swiftest and most intelligent of the herd get to pull his sleigh." She explained, "This year Hurricane, Tornado, Whirlwind, Fleet, Nova, Flame, Flash, Poll, Dash and Rhona are the team."

"Or they would have been if Santa was making his trip this year." Hans corrected Stena.

"Michelangelo" Splinter called, "Come we must go home."

"But Santa has to make his trip" a disbelieving Mike insisted, he cast a worried glance over his shoulder towards his father "There are all kinds of good boys and girls, and turtles who are waiting for him!" He pleaded urgently. He spun "Master please can't we help Santa. Isn't that the on..on-rable thing to do?"

Splinter smiled " Honourable my son," Splinter corrected, " I don't know if you are up to such a task yet, you have just recently started with weapons, and you have much to learn."

Leo perked up at those words, he enjoyed his lessons in the dojo, more so then any of his other brothers, and he knew they were being trained for something important, though Splinter usually declared that his reason was to keep them all safe.

The reindeer raised their heads and let out a bugling noise, that sounded full of sorrow and pain, while Hans gave a slow remorseful shake of his head, "Santa is missing, and we don't know where he is and that is why we have to find him for without Santa this year will be called off, there will be no presents from him to anyone at all, our life work has been ruined and destroyed, and all that is left is destruction."

"Gee, and I thought Elves were s'posta be jolly" Raph remarked on hearing these words.

Hans, jerked his head up and looked around uneasily at the sound of Raph's voice.

Splinter scowled, "I do not know if I and my sons can be of assistance to you at this time, but I would like to hear more fully about these problems of yours, for maybe we can provide help in some small way" Splinter suggested, "Michelangelo was right about one thing it would be the honourable thing to do, Raphael, Donatello, Leonardo come out and introduce yourselves."

The other turtles hearing the all clear stepped forward, and did as they were asked, but Don seemed to be giving a careful look at the reindeer who were digging under the snow with cloven hooves to get at the grass, and dead leaves to munch on. " They don't look like reindeer." he muttered.

Mike nodded "You're right Don they don't look anything like in all the movies or cartoons or..."

Hans chuckled, "And how often have you seen a reindeer in New York?"

Don nervously looked away, "Never but I've read books and I thought reindeer were much smaller, these look more like caribou." He gave a shrug of his shoulders.

"Domestic reindeer don't have the longer legs, of their cousins, the caribou. But the caribou is considered a wild reindeer. Santa lets the herd run wild, he feels it keeps them stronger, sharper and of course it helps with their flying, but we elves have the domestic, smaller versions for certain tasks as these ones are usually a bit much for anyone **but **Santa to handle." He answered.

Mike turned, "Nyah, you don't know everything after all Donny."

Hans looked at the five bundled beings, but he wasn't watching them half as much as he was paying attention to Hurricane and Tornado's reactions to the five strangers, the reindeer, being wild animals, were normally not ones to let strangers handle them, and it was difficult for an elf to manage controlling the fractious creatures, the reindeer would not allow themselves to be pampered or petted. Santa said it was because they were wild creatures, and he had an agreement with them.

But Hurricane and Tornado seemed to ignore these five, even when the younger ones tried to pet or stroke the deer they submitted to it, something they would, normally, only do for Santa himself.

"It isn't safe to stay here at the moment. Come into the sleigh and I will tell you the whole story while Hurricane and Tornado keep us moving." Hans urged.

Leo glanced to check with Splinter, who nodded his head and in moments the five of them were seated fairly comfortably in the large sleigh, and the reindeer moved off in unison, the bells on their harness, jingling and chiming in a merry way.

Hans glanced at Stena who was in the back "Perhaps you best tell them." He suggested, " I really have to concentrate on these two, they may have agreed to help us, but they have the stubbornness of mules..."

Hurricane snorted and jerked sharply to the left, while Tornado balked all together digging in hooves and turning his head a bit giving a loud exasperated snort towards the sleigh.

" They have to prove their points." Hans finished as he tried to get the two reindeer moving again. Tornado sat down and Hurricane flopped to the ground as if he'd been shot, " Alright you aren't mules!" Hans said quickly, " You were ever so kind to help us out and we really couldn't do this with out you."

Both reindeer gained their feet and shook themselves off before moving off one more time.

Stena grinned, "The reindeer do have quite the personalities. Now where to begin..." she wondered chewing on a bottom lip.

"The start is always the best place." Splinter said casually as he pulled a red blanket over him, he Leo and Raph were sitting on a seat facing the front of the sleigh while, Stena, Mike and Don were facing backwards, so they faced the others, on another bench.

"It started around the end of October, as usual we elves were busy with last minute tasks of making toys for the young ones, as orders were starting to pile in. We usually have a good idea of what will be popular, and some things like stuffed animals, books, movies, and things never really go out of style so those we do all year round and concentrate on the more specialized orders as they come in. Mrs. Claus of course works away making the most delightful candy and other treats throughout the year and freezing the goodies. In other words it seemed like just another year." She gave a reflective smile, as she thought about what had been happier times.

"Santa is immortal, he was granted immortality by all others who have gained the status, they felt his good deeds of love and kindness to all, no matter who they are was a message of hope and peace. But there was a being who had decided through whatever evilness to take Santa's place. He is a large man, and has grown a white beard, he looks similar to Santa, but he isn't Santa, not at all. We know the imposter has kidnapped Santa and he has hidden him away." She frowned and bowed her head fighting the tears, "He is making us elves do terrible things like make weapons and he is plotting to take over the world from the North Pole. He has told Mrs. Claus that if she does not do what he tells her to, then she will never see her husband again. The reindeer were very angry and the ones who have agreed to be the team this year, refuse to pull on Christmas Eve. I'm sure the imposter has some plan to see to it that they must obey, just as we elves are forced to."

"But you don't know for sure?" Leo asked.

Stena shook her head, "No, we don't. Hans and I decided to slip away and see if we could find help for we can't continue to live under that fiend who calls himself Santa. Hurricane and Tornado agreed to help us and Mrs. Claus, dear sweet woman she is, hitched the reindeer up to the sleigh for us as the task would have been near impossible for us to achieve. If we can find where the imposter has hidden Santa and get him back then the fake, won't have a bargaining chip to use."

"But he still may not be easy to defeat." Leo pointed out.

Splinter nodded, "Yes, the phony Santa must be stopped, and the real one found." He looked at Mike who was squirming in his seat, "But my sons are not human, their bodies are not made to handle extreme cold weather. I do not know if we can help you, with out causing severe problems for them" He explained.

"Yes, but the reindeer like you, and I think that their wild instinct has lead them to believe you are the only ones who can save Christmas for everyone." Stena declared.

"Everyone but us ya mean" Raph snarled, "We don't git Christmas or presents. Santa has never come to us, so why should we go to him?"

Stena looked at Raph in astonishment as if she had never heard such cruel or harsh words in her life, "Look Santa may have overlooked you before but he wouldn't do so ever again. He doesn't forget those who give him a favour, just as the reindeer know what houses leave treats of oats, carrots or apples. Why even the reindeer that have never flown the trip, somehow know the places that have treats waiting for them. The reindeer themselves will see to it you are not forgotten."

Tornado and Hurricane bugled again at those words.

Hans nodded "They say they know you and will not forget, a kindness, or a moment of indifference on your part now. If you chose not to help the reindeer will know and they have their own ways of getting back at you, for some misdeed."

Splinter's eyes narrowed, " What if it is beyond our means to help?" He demanded quickly, "Are we to help you, at the expense of my son's lives?" the ninja Master, felt his hair bristling as he gripped the cane tight in his hands. "Did I not say that my sons are not human. They may seem human in manner but they are turtles, and their heritage of the reptile tends to make them slow in extreme cold temperatures. Too cold they may die, this is a risk I am not willing to take with them. No matter how angry deer may get at me!"

Stena gasped, at those words, for she had not really paid attention to what Splinter had said, she had put it down to him disagreeing just to get out of helping, even though the two reindeer had clearly chosen them. "Is this true, you are turtles?" she inquired in awe, her small nose wrinkling ever so slightly.

Splinter seeing he had her attention looked at his four boys, "My sons, unzip your coats, pull up your sweaters, remove your hats and mitts just for a bit to show her and then you can remove all doubt."

The boys agreed though, Raph did so reluctantly, he didn't like to feel that he was on display.

Stena stared at the four heads, the plastrons, and three fingered hands. "You are turtles, and the North Pole is not meant for such creatures as yourselves." She gave a half chocking sob "Oh Hans we may have to find someone else."

"But we don't have time!" Hans protested.

"We asked for help, not for a sacrifice" Stena refuted sharply. "Christmas is also about family as well as love and peace. Santa would not want it."

Hans sighed "You are right. Perhaps we can find some one else who...but time is short and I don't know how much longer we can be free to look without our absence being noticed."

Don scowled his brow furrowing, "There might be a way we could do it without harming ourselves. I suppose Santa doesn't feel the cold but if I could rig something..."

" You may not have time." Leo told his brother, "You still aren't too good at this stuff Don, it's too new to you." he said kindly.

" I know that Leo," Don admitted with a small smile, "But I do like trying to figure that sort of stuff out."

Hurricane snorted lightly and rolled an eye towards Tornado. The other reindeer, shook his head and gave a strange noise, he turned his head and gave a loud powerful snort.

"Pack? What Pack?" Hans wondered.

The reindeer made what could only be a disparaging noise and shook his antlers wildly.

"Santa's pack?" Stena said curiously, "But we didn't bring it..." She began, "Unless Mrs. Claus snuck it into the sleigh." She began bending down to look under the bench she was sitting on sure enough there was a large velvet bag tied with golden cord, tucked far under her seat. Even as Stena hauled it out she could feel something was inside, for a moment she struggled with the knot. Raph noticing her problem held out a hand.

"Give it here I'm good at undoing knots."

"Even better at tying them, especially when he wants to tie me up during cowboys and Indians." Mike claimed cheerfully.

Stena handed him the bag and Raph with a few deft moves undid the knot and handed it back to the elf .

"Thank you Raphael" Stena smiled warmly at him and Raph blushed ducking his head, the elf seemed to ignore the red masked turtle's discomfort as she reached into the bag and withdrew two items, one a large thermos, the other a red bottle. She turned the bottle over to read the instructions, " Pour into hot liquid. Will insure constant heat for up to two weeks." She said, then she uncapped the thermos, and sniffed, "Ah hot chocolate" she sighed contentedly. "If we put this liquid into the hot chocolate and you each have a glass of it, then you ought to be kept warm enough to help us." She gushed her eyes twinkling as she poured the small bottle into the thermos.

"But how did Mrs. Claus know we'd need that?" Raph asked suspiciously.

"She didn't. It is the magic of Santa's pack." She began offering Leo the first mug of chocolate the blue masked turtle glanced at it warily, " The sack is magic. There is no way for Santa to carry all the toys he needs, but the sack can have the right gifts waiting for him by the time he has reached the next house on his route. The pack's magic is limited it can not conjure these items from air, it can only transport these items from our home to wherever, he may be." She reached into the pack pulling out extra mugs from it's folds, and poured the hot drink out offering it to the turtles and Splinter. "Go on it is quite safe I will have a glass myself an show you."

Mike took a cautious sip, "Oh my...that is the most delicious thing I have ever..." Mike enthused as he took a longer drink.

"He eats anythin'. " Raph commented as he stared into his mug.

Don took a small bit of his, "It is wonderful Raph, like it was melted from pure chocolate and so creamy and rich. I can feel the warmth all the way down to my toes."

This was enough to reassure Raph and Leo who started drinking their hot chocolate. Mike glanced towards his Master, "So can we go help Santa now, can we please, huh-huh Master?" he began to beg.

Don nodded "I'd like to see this place Master. It would be the ethical thing to do."

" We can do it Sensei I wanna kick some..."

"Raphael!" Splinter interjected before the boy could finish his sentence.

Leo smirked a bit, he knew what Raph meant and he himself wanted to go and use just some of what they had been taught to do. "We have to help those who need us Master."

"Why do you feel that way Leonardo?" Splinter asked casually.

"You have taught us that everything we do, the choices we make can cause things to happen for good or bad, like a pebble dropped in the water the ripples flow out." Leo's brow scrunched up, "If we are connected, then we have to do what we can to help others, even as you helped us when you took us in." He explained, he wasn't quite sure he had all the words right. But he knew one thing, from Splinter's story of how they had been found, that he and his brothers ought to be grateful for their Master finding them, instead of being left alone in a world.

Splinter had also taught them about honour and, it seemed fitting that he and his brothers used their skills to do what they could. Or at least try, besides all that it might be fun...but Leo didn't want to say the last bit about having some fun to his Master for he had a feeling that such a reason would not be as fitting as others.

Splinter smiled as he sat back, "Very well, but we must stop at home first, to gather up some things we may need."

Tornado and Hurricane had started to run faster and Hans was fighting to slow them down, they crested a large hill in the park and suddenly leaped with all their might into the air.

"We're **flllllyyyyyiiiiiinnnnnnngggggg!"** Mike whooped pumping his fist skyward.

Don gasped as he glanced over the edge and saw the trees of the park growing quickly smaller below, he could feel the whistling of the air, and felt his body being pulled strange places, and he had to fight to maintain his seat as the deer gained altitude. "Reindeer don't fly."

Mike, Hans and Stena all chorused at once "Santa's reindeer can."

Splinter sighed, "But my sons can use some weapons," the ninja Master protested, "If they are to face an enemy they can not go in empty handed."

Stena nodded, "The reindeer are impatient though." She apologized kindly, "Still we have been making weapons from many places lately, think of what weapons you favour and we will see if they appear in Santa's pack." She suggested.

"Like wishing on a star?" Mike asked loudly trying to make himself heard around the wind as the two reindeer leveled off.

"Something like it. Just picture it and we'll see." She said hopefully. In moments Stena felt the bag gaining weight again, in moments she was pulling out two small swords in scabbards.

Leo grinned, "I was going go for Katana but then I remembered about what you said Master, that they are heavy and I have to build my strength to use them."

Stena pulled out a long wooden staff and Don gratefully reached for it. The next weapon she pulled were strange ones to her but Raph beamed widely, "Their mine!" he laid claim to them quickly, and spun one of the items deftly in his fingers, the last item had Mike bouncing with joy, "Chucks, chucks. My own chucks. I'm gonna be like Bruce Lee now."

Splinter couldn't help but chuckle he sat back in the sleigh, watching his sons with the finest gifts that could have been bestowed on them, he knew that win or lose in this they would gain a victory in a bond that would hold them together in the coming years, "Perhaps before we arrive at our destination we can plan our strategy," he stated, "But before we do that my sons, I must say one thing to all of you. You have made me very proud this night."

TBC


	4. Chapter 3:Splitting Up

**A Turtle's Christmas Tale**

**Disclaimer:** I deny any ownership of any chibi or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Author's Note:** Well, I originally planned this to be about the last chapter with only an epilogue to follow. I didn't want to hurry things along too much, and by doing so this chapter broke into two, as if I continued with this it would be extremely long. Hopefully next chapter up by about Wed. Or Thurs. evening. R

**Chapter Three: Splitting up**

The passengers sat in the sleigh discussing strategy, well Splinter was actually the one doing his best to plot out the battle plan, the ninja Master did this by pumping the two elves about certain information about Santa's home and workshop area, Leo and Don listened attentively and added what they could where they could. At one point Leo asked if there was a detailed map of Santa's home, and Stena was able to inform him that there was and thankfully Santa's magic pack soon had the map there for the group to look over.

True they had to hunch over the map so it wouldn't blow away in the wind that was up higher, but Splinter did his best to commit a great deal of the map to memory. "Who can we count on to help us, will the other Elves assist us, or perhaps the reindeer themselves?" Splinter inquired, his brow furrowing going into unfamiliar territory was bad enough, so it was extremely important to know who was an ally and who was not.

"The Elves will assist you in any way they can, we really don't care to make weapons." Hans shot back over his shoulder, " It is right troublesome to create things we hardly understand, have no interest in and yet have no choice in the matter. But know this we Elves are not fighters, if we help you it will be in other ways." Hans called out something to the reindeer who bobbed their heads, "As for the reindeer helping, Tornado and Hurricane will talk to the others, but they can't promise further involvement. They have an agreement with Santa and not the rest of us."

"Other ways like how?" Don asked curiously.

Stena gave a faint smile, "We will use toys to fight, water guns, or ball throwers, paint balls, marbles on the floor..." She explained.

"You can tie people up in garland and Christmas lights," Mike suggested quickly, "I think I saw that in a movie,but I'm sure it will work."

Don scowled, for a moment "Do you Elves have toy tracking devices?"

"Of course, toy communicators, tracking devices and things like that are very popular items for young boys," Stena replied. "But why?"

"Maybe with some fine tuning I could get them to show us where Santa is being hidden" Don answered, "I think I could do it...specially if most the stuff is basically there. I did fix the TV."

"No fair I want to play with the toys too!" Mike protested his head shot around to glare at his purple masked brother, "Why does Donny get to try out the toys? It's not fair! I'm gonna tell..."

"Don't be a snitch Mikey, sides Sensei is right here," Leo reminded him.

"Michelangelo we are not going there to play, I do not know if Donatello can achieve what he feels that he can, but if he is successful it could make a big difference to us," Splinter cut in quickly, he turned his head towards Stena, "Donatello has quite the aptitude for fixing electronic items or changing them for his own use. However, these things often take him time to bring from what he sees in his mind to the real thing, he is very inventive."

Stena nodded understanding, "Perhaps some of the Elves who are into electronics toys can assist him and they can together achieve what Donatello can not do alone."

Don sat back in his seat, crossing his arms over his plastron, "I could do it on my own," he insisted.

Splinter reached out and placed a hand on his son's shoulder "Donatello, I have no doubt that you could. But there is no harm in getting help when time is of the essence. Remember we are all a team striving towards the same goal, and so we should not put the needs or desires of one ahead of that goal, or we may surely fail."

Don looked up at the rat's kind whiskery face, he bowed his head "Hai Master."

Mike shivered "The wind is picking up."

Raph nodded agreement "Yeah, but I don't feel any colder."

"We are nearing the North Pole, home to Santa's castle and workshop." Stena informed them. "It is truly a frozen wasteland, we are near the borders now, if you look below those trees are the Christmas trees we grow here, and they provide the shelter for the reindeer, and then there is a meadow field where the reindeer eat and play their games, which finally gives way to only rocks, snow and ice."

Raph snorted, "Lovely home, makes the sewer we live in look like a grand place."

Splinter sighed, "Raphael mind your manners." He scolded gently, the red masked turtle had been rather glum and quiet for most the trip, and since he had received his zai had been fiddling with the weapons in a restlessness that did not brood well. Raphael, was not strong on patience. Splinter leaned toward the boy, "Raphael is something wrong?"

Raph shot his head up to look into his mentor's dark eyes, "It's just I don't know what were doin' this for Master." He gave a small shrug of indifference.

"You are doing this to help others and **that** is a very good reason in and of itself. You are doing it to make others happy..." Splinter began in a gentle low voice.

"Yeah but what about us?" Raph asked, "No one will evah do anythin' like that for us."

Splinter gave a soft sympathetic look to the boy, "Do not be so sure Raphael. It is true many people will not know or care, but you are a part of the world and connected to it. What happens to one happens to all."

"Yeah, yeah" Raph grunted.

Splinter scowled, "My son if you do not help others, then you can not expect help yourself when you need it." The ninja Master sat back giving a sharp intimidating look to the red masked turtle, he saw Raphael flinch, ever so slightly, "You are always rewarded for your good deeds my son." Splinter assured him kindly.

The two reindeer were starting to drop, the sky was dark with winds and blowing snow, off in the distance were faint yellow and orange lights that seemed to appear, and vanish in the darkness and gloom around them, the only sound was the reindeer's bells on their halter, and harness as they dropped closer to the white,black and grey rocks that jutted up from the ground. The wind seemed to get more powerful as the dropped closer to the ground and all talk ceased.

The sleigh came down with a hard bumping jolt that jostled everyone the reindeer kept pulling right toward a solid snow covered rock, the two reindeer bugled as they neared the rock, shaking their heads wildly about causing the bells to jingle merrily though the sound was almost lost in the vicious wind. Suddenly part of the rock slid upward, revealing a cave opening and the two reindeer trotted out into the cave, blowing through their noses.

Warm lights came on showing that the cave had numerous stalls full of fresh feed and water, there was one stall that had other sets of harness in it, as well as a large pine box, the reindeer backed up moving the sleigh backwards, into a large stall then the reindeer glanced back at the Elves and mutants and made a rude sounding noise.

"End of the line all out" Hans ordered, "Now comes the tricky part of trying to unharness them."

"We can help with that." Mike offered.

"Splinter nodded, "Indeed we can finalize our plans too."

XXX

Don did his best to not attract attention as he walked along beside Hans. Don had ditched his outfit for a spare elf outfit, and a large green and red striped stocking hat with a red pom-pom on the end, Don felt utterly ridiculous. But Master Splinter called this 'blending in with one's surroundings.' Even though Don himself was quite sure that he stuck out like a sore thumb, in spite of Mike saying that he was the wrong shade of green, to hide even in his new suit.

Hans moved with a quick determined stride, for one who was vertically challenged, he cut down a long path that sloped on a small angle downward to another level of stalls and stable, in these were smaller reindeer about half the size of Tornado and Hurricane. Don noticed that most of these smaller reindeer were missing the antlers. "You have a lot of females in them huh?" he commented.

Hans turned a stern expression on his face but a small twinkle in his eyes, "The ones without antlers are the males. Both the male and female reindeer have antlers, but the males lose theirs by mid December at the latest. The females lose theirs in the spring."

"What about Tornado and the larger ones?" Don asked curiously.

Hans shook his head, "I'll answer it and no more, it be the same with them, but every year, the male deer on Santa's team manage to keep their antlers until the end of December."

"But..." Don pressed eager to learn more.

Hans shook his head, "No careful we are entering the workshop area and you must not reveal yourself." the elf warned.

Don sighed but quickly held back on any more of his queries as they walked through the doors of the stable to a large circular covered courtyard, a huge Christmas tree was standing there, Don craned his neck back staring in awe at the impressive size of the thing, it was thick and bushy, and decorated with many bright coloured lights, and ribbons strewn down from the top of the tree, to the base of it. However the only other decoration Don could see looked like shurikens, guns and grenades.

Don made a face of disgust, "That is horrible!" he shouted with revulsion.

Hans nudged him "Quiet. Santa ordered these new decorations put in place of the old, he says it is far more fitting for the night when we bring death to the world."

Don shivered, and gritted his teeth, "Not if we can help it!" the young turtle muttered.

Hans gave a weak, tired smile, "Hopefully you can." He continued to lead Don past the tree of destruction, on the other side of the room were numerous doors, one bright red, one bright green, one white, one silver and one gold. Hans headed straight towards the silver door, there was a ramp that lead upwards, they passed the occasional door along the side of the hallway but Hans ignored them, and lead Don to one near the end of the hallway.

Hans knocked, and was told to enter, " This is where you are suppose to be not down in packaging with the rest of us," Hans growled a little towards Don as the door was opened,

A male elf, with square glasses opened the door, "We have enough demands from the Claus, Hans." he protested instantly.

"Then you best tell Mr. Claus, that the help of Don here on the new tracking device, that Santa specifically ordered is not wanted." Hans humphed sharply, " You up to that Euge?"

"We haven't had any orders, and he gives us alot of them to see through..." Euge began sharply.

"Then you ought to be thankful for an extra set of hands." remarked Hans, as he shoved Don into the room, "I have to get back to my own place."

Don gaped as he saw the large computer that set in the room, there was work benches where , elves were hunched over assembling different projects that were displayed on smaller monitors, there were large windows around the room that looked out on a bustling elf activity in other places below or above this level as there seemed to be a long ramp that lead to different areas outside the windowed room. The elves however were far too busy with their own tasks to do this.

Euge gave a heavy sigh, "All right then what is it we are supposed to do **now**?"

Don blinked and shook his head, staring for a moment at the elf, before finding his voice, "I was given orders to design a proper tracking device out of this toy here, it should be able to locate a certain being and reveal their exact location." he replied.

"Like we don't have enough work," Euge grumbled a bit as he went over to the huge computer and punched in some stuff on the keyboard, "Group C3 you are designated to get this new order up and fulfill the order number on it, you have a new elf too, what are you called Don?"

Don nodded.

"Good join Clara and the others at that bench there it is your team." Euge declared pointing out the table before going back to work on something else.

XXX

The others stayed to unharnessed Tornado and Hurricane who seemed in a hurry to leave, Mike watched as the two reindeer disappeared out the stone door of the cave, he turned around "Stena what is this agreement Santa is supposed to have with the reindeer?"

"That is easy Mike, Santa has promised the reindeer food, shelter and fresh water whenever the large herd should desire it, not to mention that he doctors them when they are ill. Living up here is not easy, and there are predators of the deer like snow bears, which are larger then polar bears, and they are so fast in traveling over snow and ice that few reindeer can escape the bears when they choose to strike. Being Santa's deer they have a fighting chance in the fact that they can fly, and so escape the snow bears." She informed Mike kindly, as she turned to place the harness away, "The reindeer in return promised to pull Santa's sleigh and assist him in other small things every now and again."

Splinter's ear twitched, his tail slowly snaking along the rock floor, the ninja Master suddenly scowled, "Quick I think I hear someone coming. My sons vanish."

The three turtles dashed into open stalls and buried themselves in the thick bedding. Stena ducked behind the box and covered herself with a couple of blankets, peeking out of a fold to observe what would happen. Splinter felt his body tense, his nose twitched and an ear flicked as his tail slashed in sudden agitation if he was right he sensed something very dark, malignant, approaching,the rat quickly vanished into hiding. Silently, the ninja Master prayed that Mike would hold his place.

A large heavy set man wearing a black shirt and camouflage pants that was splotched in varied shades of white and grey, stormed into the area, an evil gleam in his dark eyes and a white beard. He stomped over to the sleigh and felt it. "Some body has been out and I'm going find out who," he hissed, the threat hang heavy in the air, "Those reindeer are willing to pull someone they will pull me so help me they will...or see how they enjoy working in a pit all day."

A woman came up, her grey hair was done up in a bun, she was pleasingly plump, but her eyes seemed tired, and stressed, "No, one has been anywhere! You are so awful, soooo despicable you are seeing things where there is nothing to see." she declared holding her head high.

"Don't lie to me, my dear," the man gave her a truly evil sneer, "I know better you can't fool me, though your husband is quite easy to fool."

She paled and her hands shook, she quickly clasped them together, " You are a Shade and you have no right here, in a place that is meant for joy and happiness."

The man laughed darkly, "Ah yes, you are right I am a Shade, that is why I am Shady Claus," he agreed, "However you are wrong about joy and happiness, my job is to suck such things out of the world and give in to those who -shall we say- aspire to greater things. Such as war, famine,and all that other good stuff. Your husband my dear is out dated, now a days it is all about who can get the most, and the best while those without are trod under the foot."

"You are **wrong**." She insisted her voice quivering ever so slightly.

The Shade smiled, "I might be wrong about that, but I tell you, you will never find your husband, even if he were under your nose it would be nigh impossible to find him in time, so you and all your helpers best do as they are told or suffer the consequences." he gestured for her to go ahead of him, "Lets go back shall we my dear?" he hinted giving her a wink.

Mrs. Claus shuddered but obeyed leading the way with the evil Shady Claus close behind her.

Splinter waited before stepping out, "Shady Claus, a demon of darkness and hatred."

"Let's go git him" Raph urged eagerly as he came out of the stall he'd been hiding in.

"Yeah we can't let him get away with that Master." Leo agreed, he pulled one of his swords and his eyes narowed.

Mike sneezed loudly and shook his head, "I don't think the hay agreed with me" he sniffled, as he wiped his nose on his coat sleeve.

"We can't go after him, and I fear my sons he would know you were trailing him and then we would be finished this mission before it has begun, " Splinter ordered softly.

"Great so we stand round and do nuthin?" Raph fumed irritably.

"No, you will not do nothing, the Shade is over confident he did mention that Santa might be right under our nose," Splinter replied as he withdrew the map, "It seems to me there is a large tunnel that goes from here to the forest, I wonder if Santa might be hidden in the forest."

Stena gasped, "We never thought of that, but it is possible, but the forest is so large..." she began then hesitated as if she realized what waited for them.

"Stena you know the way and the area, could you and my three sons head to the woods to search for Santa?" Splinter asked.

"Yes, we can take the smaller reindeer they are very quick, and sure footed," She hastened to assure him.

"But what about you Master?" Leo asked worry in his voice.

"I will follow the Shade, but I must hurry. Leonardo look after your brothers, and all of you listen to Stena as she knows this place. Use everything you have been taught." Splinter instructed quickly before quickly spinning around and darting after the Shade and Mrs. Claus.

Mike cheered, "Yeah we get to go with the reindeer!"

"I'd rather go with Master Splinter" Leo muttered.

"I'm wit ya on that one Leo." Raph concurred, "But you aren't one to break orders are ya."

Leo glared at his brother, "We aren't breaking orders we will do as Master Splinter wishes."

TBC


	5. Chapter 4: Saving the Holiday

**A Turtle Christmas Tale **

**Disclaimer: **I deny any ownership of any chibi, or adolescent, transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter Four: Saving the Holiday**

Raph sat back grimacing slightly, as he gritted his teeth, "Man, this is hard on the shell," he complained.

" Yeah, I might not be able to sit down for awhile after this," Mike agreed, as he shifted his rear. The reindeer he was riding on snorted and tossed her antlers, Mike reached out and patted the reindeer, whose name was Holly.

Stena turned her head, to see her companions, trying her best not to laugh at their discomfort. "We are almost to the end of the passage now," She assured them, " I believe Ivy, here, has caught a whiff of the fresh air and pine needles." Ivy bugled as if in agreement and began to trot.

"No don't run!" Mike half sobbed as he tried in vain to slow Holly down.

Leo chuckled, " Mike what's a matter your tail feeling worse then the last time Splinter paddled it for you," He taunted.

"You don't seem to be doin' okay Leo, what's yer secret?" Raph inquired.

"I just sort of move with Star, and let her motion carry me, while I relax." Leo explained slowly, his brow furrowed uncertainly, as he spoke. " It doesn't hurt as much that way," He concluded.

"How much is so much?" Raph probed even further.

"Leo will only use a pillow to sit down for the next week?" Mike suggested curiously as he arched his eye ridge up.

Raph felt his deer start to move faster, and feeling the urge to one up his brother he shot out " My Jingles, is faster than your Star."

Leo turned giving Raph a challenging look in turn, he recognized it for what it was, and true to form he wasn't about to back down to Raph, "Don't count on it, lets show them Star." Leo leaned forward and Star leaped ahead in one bound, followed closely by Raph's Jingles.

"C'mon Holly don't let them get ahead of you." Mike urged, unwilling to be left behind.

Stena couldn't hold her laughter back any longer it had been too long since she last felt like laughing, things had been rather dark and grim, though she had done her best to lead by example by doing her best to keep her spirits and the other elves spirits up, she knew in her heart that even her hope had begun to fade, but now with these turtles and the fact that they were **actually** doing something had done a great deal in, and of itself, in improving her mood. She chirped in Ivy's ear letting her reindeer have it's head as she followed the turtles on their deer, up and out of the passage into the cold wintry night of the dark forest.

The smaller reindeer began to prance excitedly as they called out loudly. Stena sat back slowing Ivy down, "They are calling to the larger reindeer, if any are near they may answer." She informed the turtles, "The wild reindeer don't often answer but it is nearing Christmas, and with the situation being what it is, the wild reindeer might be more willing to respond."

"As long as it isn't snow bears they are welcoming for fresh turtle on the half shell." Mike said, giving a lop sided grin.

"If it is a bear Mike, we won't let anything happen to ..." Raph began.

"Well, yeah you guys need me" Mike interrupted.

"Us, we'll let the bear have you." Raph concluded.

"Oh you are so funny Raph, har de har har." Mike scoffed. "The bear's wouldn't eat me cause I'm the cute one."

There was the crunching of feet on snow, and the rustling of branches from nearby causing Mike to jump and let out a girly scream.

XXX

Splinter moved easily and quickly, darting from shadow to shadow, every sense alert to any one who might see him, or worse yet, for the Shade to turn around. Splinter had to use every thing he had learned about ninjitsu and all his instincts of his rat nature, for he knew that rats preferred the shadows and darkness to conceal themselves, they were sneaky intelligent animals, and for that Splinter was thankful, he did not shun this part of himself rather accepted it and allowed it to help guide him in what he did.

He followed the Shade to where the war Christmas tree was decked out in all of it's deadly splendor, there he listened as the Shade sent Mrs. Claus off to make some burned, rock hard, goodies for the children. Mrs. Claus looked quite upset and protested but finally caved in when she was once again threatened with the safety of her husband. The Shade watched her disappear behind the red door, and he continued on to the silver door.

Splinter held back just long enough so as not to be observed as he crept from his place near the tree, to the silver door, Splinter had to hope that the Shade had not disappeared somewhere beyond the silver door, and the nimble Master had to move quick enough to find the evil creature, but at the same time keep himself well hidden. Splinter noticed the Shade heading straight for a door near the end of the hallway, and he knew that Donatello was beyond that door.

Knowing how dangerous the demon Shade could be, Splinter felt more then a tinge of unease in his belly, his hair bristled, and he bared his sharp teeth, _' I will not let him harm my son!_' Splinter vowed and his tail slashed the floor in irritation.

XXX

The Shady Claus strode into the room and glanced towards Don and the elves working on the device, "What is this?" He demanded sharply drawing out the s on the end of the last word, making it sound like a true hiss.

"We were told by Hans, you ordered this" a baffled Euge replied, "He insisted that you gave Don here the information needed." the elf paled and backed up as Shady seemed to grow larger and more threatening by the second, quickly the elf clamed up and glanced nervously around.

Don noticed the dark voice, and he couldn't miss the ominous silence that followed it, he glanced over and gulped, "Uh well it was a really good idea. I'm sure you would have liked it if you had thought of it yourself," the boy began.

"**SILENCE!"** boomed Shady as he stomped forward.

Don cowered not quite sure what to do, he froze on the spot his eyes growing large with fright, and he trembled.

"You are no Elf and you have no reason to be here. You will tell me if there are more or you will regret it" Shady stated, in a no nonsense tone, as he moved towards the turtle.

Splinter slammed the door open and moved at stunning speed, darting forward, "Leave my son alone." The ninja Master practically growled, "Donatello, look at me."

Don shook his head, whimpering slightly.

"You can do it son, shut your eyes and listen only to my voice," Splinter instructed, as he slammed his walking stick into Shady.

The dark being laughed as if amused by Splinter's actions.

Don heard his father's words, but it sounded as if they were spoken underwater, for they seemed far away and very unclear, and Don didn't feel as if he had the ability to do what was asked of him.

XXX

Four reindeer emerged from the bush around them, blinking at Mike in surprise, though one of the deer made several short snorts that came out sounding much like laughter. If he was laughing he wasn't the only one for Raph, and Leo were both caught up in such fits of merriment that they were practically falling off of their respective reindeer.

" Fleet, Poll, Nova and Rhona it is good to see you," Stena greeted the larger deer, "Have you seen Hurricane and Tornado yet?"

All four shook their heads, one of the four stepped up, he was the biggest of them and he began to paw the ground while making snorting noises as well as other sounds. Stena leaned forward a look of concentration on her face. Finally, she nodded her head, "Can you show us Poll?"

Poll bobbed his head in agreement, then made a snuffling noise and belched.

Holly, Ivy, Star and Jingles began to back up bleating in return.

Poll grunted and shook his antlers stomping one hoof onto the frozen ground.

"What is going on?" Leo asked.

"These four reindeer have found a place near the rocky cliffs outside the forest, they say snow bears guard the cliff side and each bear wears a collar. Only we have never collared the snow bears. Poll says that they will take us as they are faster. But our deer wish to help too."

"But they have helped they got us this far" Raph pointed out simply.

"They wish to do more, see all snow bears are a threat to reindeer, but smaller more domestic reindeer are a bit better at defending themselves against the bears." Stena explained.

Leo sighed, "Then why don't we ride the larger deer and let the domestic ones join us. They might be useful against the bears," Leo suggested, "Not that I'd want them hurt but if they are aware."

"Oh they are aware, and that is a great idea Leonardo." Stena agreed. "You can ride Poll, I'll ride Rhona she is the smallest of the four, Raph can have Fleet, and Mike can have Nova the one with the white mark on the forehead."

"Great we trade in the smaller models on somethin' bigger." Raph gave a weak grin, trying not to show how much his backside hurt, "At least now I won't have to run with my deer."

Jingles huffed and bunted Raph with her antlers, shaking her head.

XXX

Shady whirled on Splinter, "You can not harm me with that stick" it gloated as it grabbed Splinter's walking stick and snapped it into four pieces.

Splinter snarled at the beast, "We all have our weakness demon and if I am right yours would have to do with the very things you are trying to get rid of."

Shady growled and began moving in quick fluid strides towards the rat, "I will finish you and then destroy your son, but only after I am sure that he has given me all the information I require of him."

"Donatello would not harm his family for he loves them, and would never betray us. His love is as strong as his creativeness and intelligence," Splinter boasted as he leaped out of the Shade's way as the beast slammed a fist at him.

The elves watched as the rat avoided Shady Claus seeming to know what the monster was going to do, before he did it, and then the rat would slip nimbly away as if he hadn't been there at all. All the while the Ninja spoke well of his son and watched the demon closely every time he mentioned something good about Don, the dark one flinched. Not that it was all that noticeable, but for a ninja Master who could read the slightest move, who could out think and out wit his opponents, this was as clear as a bell chiming out.

"You see this Shade is afraid of love and kindness, he has wrapped you in his dark blanket and you can shrug it off," Splinter assured the elves, "We could be rid of him entirely if we work together."

Don had heard his Master's words, his glowing praise warmed the boy, and Don managed to close his eyes, and just listen to the words of his father, he could almost feel the dark cold, musty blanket around him. He turned his head towards Splinter's voice and opened his eyes, this time focusing only on his mentor Don beamed, "Thank you father."

Splinter smiled with joy at those words, "As you can see my son has done it and so can you" Splinter rallied the elves, as he dodged another blow from the Shade.

"But what about Santa himself? We don't know where he is!" A frantic Euge complained.

"And you never will," Shady insisted.

"We can find him with the prototype tracking device I...I mean we made" Don declared, quickly correcting himself, and Shady. "It should work and if it doesn't it won't take us long to make it a success."

The Elves, glanced at Don and towards the rat, who was still doing what had seemed so impossible, and then they smiled.

"You are finished!"

"You are through!"

"It is over!" they cheered and laughed.

Euge shook his head, "We care about Santa and Christmas, you can't stop it!"

Splinter nodded encouragement, "Well done all of you, remember it is your love of the holiday, and all it entails that aids you now."

The Shade screamed and howled, it was a terrible sound, like the roaring of the wind, mixed with the hot roar of a fire, and Shady gasping ran for the door. The door flew open before he even got close and the elves went chasing after him, all except for Euge who got on a speaker and announced to all around "We have the phony on the run. Quick, all of you he is trying to escape, and we can stop him with a little Christmas cheer."

From every level the Elves came, and everyone emerged all at once in the courtyard near the tree, and they were determined to rid them selves of the Shade. The Demon himself had dropped his disguise and stood now as he was supposed to be, a creature of black, oily smoke, it's form all twisted and misformed, he made his last stand at the base of the tree.

"Oh look Mistletoe" one Elf said and grabbed a female elf to kiss her sweetly.

"We love Christmas."

"Snow is so beautiful"

"Just look at the tree how lovely it is."

One after the other the Elves began to speak, professing of love, or things they enjoyed, a group of them even burst into song and the Shade began to wither as he heard what for him was the most terrible noise.

XXX

The trip to the rock cliff didn't take long and the reindeer paused to point to the two snow bears who patrolled the area, the bears were looking gaunt but they continued to pace back and forth in front of a cave opening.

"Bet ya Santa is in there trapped somehow." Mike sighed, "But how are we going get past those bears."

" If we can get the collars off they might go on their own" Stena stated.

"But how will we get the collars off. I could throw my weapons at em but I just might make the bears more angry" Raph said, as he looked at the huge hulking brutes that patrolled the cliff.

"We don't want to cause more trouble then we can handle." Leo pointed out.

"Well yeah, Leo." Raph rolled his eyes, "But do you got a plan?"

"Not really," Leo admitted.

Fleet stomped a hoof and huffed a few times.

Stena shook her head, " I couldn't do that!"

Fleet nuzzled Raph.

The smaller reindeer made small noises.

"What?" Raph wondered.

"Fleet says that if he can get you close enough, can you get the collars off?" Stena said, "If you are willing then the other smaller deer will cause a distraction and lead the bears away."

"Yeah I can do it!" Raph agreed, puffing out his chest just a bit.

"No, Raph." Leo protested, he quickly laid a restraining hand on his brother's arm.

"I can do it Leo." Raph declared.

"I know you can," Leo admitted, "But I really would ...well, I don't want you getting hurt Raph."

Raph looked into his brother's eyes, "Okay Leo, you do it then. But use my sai it will be easer then using your swords."

Leo smiled at Raph, "Thanks bro." He gripped one of the pronged weapons in his hand as he jumped lightly to Fleet's back.

The smaller deer moved in with Fleet doing their best to act as a buffer between Fleet and the bears, they managed to separate the two bears and then three of the smaller reindeer held the one bear at bay, while Fleet and the smaller deer did their best to corner the other bear. It wasn't working so Poll and Nova jumped in using their antlers to get the bear into a position where striking would only mean the bear's paw connected to hard antler.

Now Fleet moved in beside the bear, pushing his weight against the white hide, while Leo leaned over and sliced at the collar, the sharp metal cutting it and letting it drop. Jingles darted in front of the bear and took off leading it away from the other turtles and the bear.

"One down one to go." Leo claimed.

XXX

Mrs. Claus emerged from the door "What is going on?" She asked.

"The false Santa is almost gone we will finish him once and for all." Euge explained.

"But that is...look I don't care for him but Christmas is about love and peace. Let him go, he won't be any more harm to us, it is what Santa would want. Not revenge." She pleaded.

Shady howled and disappeared in smoke, at those words.

"It seems he could not take compassion. But I doubt he will be any further problem to you" Splinter said casually as he walked up to her.

Mrs. Claus bowed her head, "What of Santa though, I was hoping that if we let him go I could learn where he was." She almost sobbed.

"No, he would never have told you, for he knew not telling you would hurt more" Splinter soothed, there was a tinge of regret in his voice.

"Don't worry we can track him with this" Don assured her as he held the tracking device up, "Now just let me adjust the settings..." Don scowled, "That's strange."

"What is, Donatello?" Splinter inquired.

"It says he is very close." Don answered shrugging "I don't understand."

"Ho, Ho, Ho, Perhaps I can explain it" chuckled a deep masculine warm voice.

"Santa!" Mrs. Claus looked up a large smile on her face, as she raced to her husbands side.

Santa smiled as he embraced her weakly, he stood near the turtles who had rescued him, Stena sat proudly on Poll's back and the other reindeer bugled with joy. The other Elves quickly gathered around Santa who looked exhausted questioning his health.

"Thanks for your concern, But as far as I know Christmas is still on and we might have to work hard to see everyone wish comes true as ours have this year, thanks to our new friends." Santa smiled at the turtles and Splinter, "The reindeer and I will take you home."

"And then it's goodbye" Raph muttered.

"Well, Yes Raphael, but trust me I will be making sure that you all have a very good Christmas this year, and I will never forget you." Santa vowed.

"Really?" Raph's lips twitched.

"Truly. Also since we made so many weapons if you have need of extras, I'm sure I can drop them off when I drop you off." Santa replied.

TBC


	6. Epilogue

**A Turtles Christmas Tale**

**Disclaimer: **I deny any ownership of any chibi, or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Epilogue:**

Well, I must say, Santa didn't forget us that year or any other. He even brought gifts for Sensei, I think some of my Master's most cherished items are ones given to him by Santa, gifts that could only have come from Japan, a traditional tea set, fine robes, rare herbs ( which, we could not afford or scavenge for), and many other fine artistic items. Santa delivered to us through many moves, every year without fail. He always seemed to know just exactly what gift we wanted the most, or could use.

We all looked forward to our Christmas gifts, though and of course our stockings full of Mrs. Claus decadent home made treats, I think she really out did herself when it came to us.

The most funny thing about that whole adventure, is my brothers and I never really felt the cold that much since then, that hot chocolate with that potion must have done a real number on us, that lasted to this very day. Yeah, most reptiles would go into deep hibernation if they spent any time outside in freezing temperatures, and yes my brothers and I would bundle up to roam topside and enjoy the sights, but that was more a disguise, see even at night we could roam freely and not feel lethargic afterwards.

I turned and headed for home smiling behind my scarf. I paused and tossed a folded bill and a few coins into a Christmas kettle, my family had all we really needed, and Splinter had always told us that there were others worse off then us.

Kinda find that a little hard to believe at times, I mean what could really be worse off then being a giant mutant turtle? But I guess he was right in his own way, I mean I hate to sound sappy and all, but we did have each other. We'd seen each other through some mighty hard and difficult times. We'd all seen things that many people would say didn't exist, or could never be.

Yes, everyone is entitled to their own opinion, so you might not believe my story of how four young mutant turtles, and their mutated rat father, saved Santa and Christmas. That is fine and your right. You don't want to believe in Santa or mutated creatures hiding under a large city, and I'd just be wasting my breath trying to convince you of the fact, you can believe what you wish, say what you want, that is your choice after all.

But let me tell you, I believe in Santa and I know he believes in us. Now before I go I want to wish you a Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays and a New Year full of wonder.

The End


End file.
